


Soap

by cherries_n_rocknroll



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Crying, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Riding, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Stress Relief, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_n_rocknroll/pseuds/cherries_n_rocknroll
Summary: You have exams coming up and you’re studying like crazy. Roger decides that it’s time for you to take a break and relax a little.Just some gentle bathroom sex with Roger.





	Soap

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were sunken into your history books when you heard the sound of water streaming. The soft sound of bare feet entered the room you where sitting in. It was Roger.

“Hey love, I’m taking a bath, wanna join me?”

You turned around to see Roger wearing nothing but his boxers. He sure knew how to distract you.

“Rog I need to study you know that.”

“But you also need to take care of yourself baby. You haven’t showered in days.”

Roger walked closer to you and wrapped his arms around you from behind. He nuzzled his nose into your the crown of your head. “mmmm” he hummed. The vibration sent shivers down your spine.

“Please?” he hummed.

“Okay, fine”

Roger smiled as you stood up from your chair.

once you were in the bathroom, Roger pulled you in for a hug. You stood there for some time relaxing at the feeling of his warm body radiating against yours.

“let’s get you undressed, shall we?”

“huh?” It wasn’t until now that you realized how sleep deprived you were.

“You really need to take better care of yourself love,” Roger said, his hands resting on your waist as he stared into your eyes. “ let’s get you cleaned up love.” He gave your cheek a soft kiss and moved to his knees to take off your slippers and socks. You were ashamed of how you looked in all honesty. You were wearing a hoodie and an awful pair of sweatpants. they were grey, sagy and stained. And your face was bare like a baby’s butt. But Roger didn't seem to care.

He hooked his fingertips into the waistband of your sweats and slowly pulled them down. You in return pulled one leg up and then the other so that he could move the legs of the pants over your feet. Your panties followed the same fate as your pants and when he was finished undressing your bottom half he pushed your shirt up a little to give your lower belly a kiss. You looked down at his loving gesture with half-hooded eyes. A lazy smile appearing on your face.

He came back up and you threw your hands in the air. Rogers hands softly brushed against the skin of your torso as he started to take off your hoodie and your shirt. The gentleness of his movements made your heart melt a little.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said, softly. Once he had discarded your clothes onto the floor.

In the meantime, a pile of soap had formed and Roger turned close to the faucet. After that, he took off his boxers and grabbed your hand to pull you towards the bath.

Roger went in first and you followed quickly. You sat with your face toward Roger and scooped a handful of soap into your palms. Big bubbles flew through the air as you playfully blew it toward Rogers’ face.

“Watch it, lady, I don’t want to get soap into my eyes.”

“sorry,” You giggled. You wiped over his face to wipe away some leftover bubbles.

You started washing yourself and Roger did the same. Helping each other in the process. You fooled around for a bit before you two came to sit in an intimate embrace. Your legs were draped over Rogers, belly’s only a few inches apart from each other.

Roger lazily wrapped his arms around your torso. You draped one arm over his and snaked the other one underneath is armpit laying your hand on his shoulder. You relaxed into his embrace, softly laying your head onto his shoulder. A deep sigh of relief slipped from between your lips and you felt tears prickling in your eyes. You were so exhausted and stressed. Your nose started to get watery as a tear came rolling down your cheek. You started sniffling and Roger noticed, of course he did.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he sounded concerned and surprised by the sudden change of climate.

Another tear came rolling down your cheek as you lifted your head to look into Rogers baby-blue eyes. “I… I… I just..“ you stammered "I just feel so exhausted and… I… I feel like I work so hard but it just doesn’t anything.” Another tear came rolling down your face and you tasted the saltiness of it. You felt numb.

Roger cupped your face with both hands and pressed his forehead against yours. “Come here, it’s gonna be okay. I promise.” Roger cooed. The tiniest smile appeared on your face as you tried your best to relax. “I know you can do this.”

You nodded at his words, drawing back to wipe away some of your tears.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Silence filled the room as you sat in the warm water. You noticed that the heap of bubbles had almost disappeared and that Roger had used one of your favorite bath bombs. The smell of lavender penetrated your nose and you took the deepest breath you had taken all day. He really knew how to take care of you.

After some time, that had felt like forever for Roger you finally broke the silence. “You’re so beautiful,” you said almost inaudible, brushing your hand over his cheek. He really was, you’d have to be blind to think that this man was ugly. He had these beautiful smooth features that made him look so effortlessly beautiful. A perfect mashup of feminine and masculine.

Your fingers moved closer to Rogers' lips. And as a reaction, he parted them slightly as you brushed your index finger over them. They were soft and you felt all the tiny ridges and creases. Roger licked your fingertip ever so slightly and let you continue with your journey over his lips. While observing your facial expressions with half-hooded eyes.

Roger took your finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the curves of it. You hooked it into his cheek and softly pulled him closer before Roger released your finger with a pop. He moved his face even closer to yours and swept a wet stripe up your lips with the tip of his tongue. His warm breath hitting your face.

In the meantime, your hand had moved to the base of Rogers’ neck, and your lips crashed into his. It was a tender, yet passionate kiss that made your brain a little fuzzy.

You noticed a familiar feeling building up in the pit of your stomach as you moved your lips away from Roger’s. And you took your lower lip between your teeth. Slowly letting it escape from the hold of your teeth.

Roger noticed this and leaned forward to suck at a sensitive spot in your neck that he knew drove you crazy. A mix of a sigh and a moan slipped from between your lips. This motivated Roger to keep going. He sucked hard yet gentle at the skin of your neck. But you knew there would be a hickey the next day. Roger lowered his mouth to your collarbone while moving his hands to your breasts, kneading them softly. He lowered his head to take one nipple into his mouth. And you placed your hands behind you in the bath and leaned back to give him more space. Roger flicked his tongue over the little nub and softly tugged at it, owning him another moan. Your other boob was still occupied by Rogers’ hand and he started rolling your nipple in between his thumb and index finger.

“Rog…” You hissed. Your head falling back.

“Is this okay?”

“God, yes. Please, give me more.” You begged, finally being able to let go of your stress and anxiety.

“Sure love. Gonna make you feel better huhm?..” He hummed. Moving up and forward to press his lips against yours again.

His tongue brushed in between your lips asking for permission to enter, and you let him in.

His hand lowered into the warm water, brushing over your torso as he came closer to your core.

Your breath hitched at the light ticklish feeling that was caused by his hand hovering over your skin, barely touching it. You moaned into his mouth as Rogers’ thumb landed on your clit. Rubbing over the sensitive bundle of nerves, owning him a series of low moans.

The feeling in your stomach started to intensify as he pushed one finger into you. The pillow of his finger brushing against your walls. “Hmmmm” you hummed. “Rog, more.”

He didn’t hesitate to add another digit, pumping them in and out at a steady pace. It made you moan harder as your head fell back. You observed the feeling of the water moving against your core, adding another sensation. Roger pushed his fingers into you as far as he could, thump still rubbing gentle circles on your clit. Making you into a whimpering mess.

He enjoyed seeing you like this, falling apart underneath his touch. It gave him a sense of pride.

His pace started to increase and his fingers curled in such a way that it made you cry out in pleasure, desperate for your release. Your breath started to increase in tempo as you felt your orgasm approach.

“Come for me love, I know you’re close” Roger whispered in your ear. “Just let go.”

Your head started spinning as your orgasm hit you like a shockwave. Trembling and shaking underneath his touch. His name slipping from between your lips like a prayer.

You felt Roger’s hardened length nudging into your inner thigh. Asking for attention.

“Fuck… Rog- I- I need you inside of me.” You gasped. Still calming down from your first orgasm.

He started showering your neck with light kisses and he hummed against your skin. Sending vibrations through your body and causing you to feel tingles in the back of your head.

Roger removed his fingers from your core and you protested at the empty feeling.

You rolled your hips into his and wrapped your legs tighter around him, causing some friction that made him groan. You sat like this for a moment, enjoying the embrace, and feeling the warm water hugging your body.

Roger shoved himself back against the edge of the tub and you relocated with him. Moving to sit on your knees, one on each side of his hips.

After he’d settled down you grabbed his cock in the water and pumped him a few times, causing his mouth to fall open. You lined him up with your entrance and your eyes fluttered shut as you slowly sank down on him, a gentle cry escaping from between your plump lips.

“Ooh, god. You feel so good love, so tight. I- I don’t think I’ll last long.” Roger muttered between low moans.

“Ssshhh…” You pressed a finger against his lips and you let your hand glide down over his wet torso. Running your fingers over his chest and up again, barely touching him.

Your hands came to rest on his shoulders. Giving you something to hold onto as you start to move up and down on his length. Rogers’ hands came to straddle your waist as he watched you with big eyes. Your boobs bouncing a little as you started to rock your hips into his.

You bite your lip in an attempt to muffle your cries. Because Rogers pubic bone rubbed against your clit perfectly. Elevating the sensation of his cock inside of you.

Rogers’ head fell forward, nuzzling his nose into your shoulder. He whimpered, sending vibrations through your body as you increased your pace on his length. And you yourself started to become a moaning mess again.

“Fuck. Love. Feel so good.” Roger groaned. He moved one hand from your waist to your boob, massaging the soft flesh before attacking your nipple with his delicate lips. The tip of his tong brushed over your skin and he blew on the wet patch of skin, which caused you to jumped at the cold feeling. He now started to play with your nipple again. Lightly tugging at it, making you squeak. It didn’t matter how often he did this, it always got you on your toes.

He then moved to pepper your neck with kisses. His breath was ticklish against your skin.

Your hips were still rocking back and forth on him in a slow and gentle pace. It was lazy but good. It was just you and him. Two bodies colliding, melting into each other like ice cream in the sun.

The burning in your belly got more intense and a mix of moans, whimpers, and Rogers name fell from your lips as you collapsed into him. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he coached you through your second orgasm of the night. “Rog- Oh… Oooh… Fuck.” You cried out.

“You’re doin so great love.” He praised, as he felt your walls spasm around him.

“Oh… Fuck. I’m gonna come love. You need to get off of me.”

“No, I wanna stay.” You protested, still high from your orgasm. And your head moved to whisper something in his ear that made him look at you with big eyes. “Fill me up, Roger.” The words sent little shocks through his body.

“Christ. Woman. You know what you’re doing to me?” He whined.

“Just stay Rog. Please?”

You rocked your hips into his a few more times before Roger reached his high. Moaning out, body lightly shaking. And you felt him twitch inside of you.

After that you two sat there, breaths still calming down. Limbs wrapped around each others body. You pulled your head up to place a kiss on his forehead. And your hand reached for a wet piece of hair to tuck it behind his ear. “I love you.” You whispered, looking at him lovingly. Then there was silence. One that felt so right. One that felt like pure bliss. Just you and him, together.

You pushed yourself off of him and turned around to lay with your back on his warm chest. You sat between his legs, and he draped his arms around your body. Placing his hands on your lower belly.

“I love you too Y/N,” He said. His mouth was millimeters away from your ear and he softly added: ”and I hope I filled you up real good.” The vibrations of his whispers send shivers through your body. And your jaw dropped at his words. Rogers’ mouth pulled up into a satisfied grin as he pressed a kiss to the back of your head.

Damn, this man. He had for sure managed to make you think of other things then your exam.


End file.
